


Shadows of the old make the shape of today

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thinking about what Camelot was like before the purge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the old make the shape of today

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that there aren't really a lot of stories told from Gaius' point of view so I was like eh, why not. I think I might make this a multiple chapter fic where each on is from his memories. Or maybe I won't. I'm not sure yet. It depends on if you guys want more. Yes, this is kind of short but hey, it is what it is right? Also, for my other story Love bites, I'm not sure when that will be updated again so yea there's that. If you actually read all of this, wow and thank you. As always I hope you guys like this.

Gaius looked out of one of the large windows in the hallway he was in. Far below you could see over the training fields. The knights, fighting. Swords and silver armor flashing in the sun’s rays. If you looked a bit further, you could see part of the lower citadel. Children running around, some of them wielding sticks. You could see the merchants, arms swinging in wide gestures to draw attention to their wares. Women going about their day, with baskets overflowing. Gaius leaned against the windowsill, his old bones creaking. He looked to the sky and saw two birds as they dipped and swiveled through the air. So much had changed since he himself was a young lad, though that was many a year ago. He could remember when he would run through these streets. Dodging workers as they created roads. The smell of freshly baked breads in the air. Mothers healing their children, or someone else’s, with kind words and a smile. The good old days. No one talked about it anymore. The old Camelot; when Uther still had his dark locks, a ready smile, and was in his right mind. These were treasonous thoughts he knew, but there was no harm when they stayed in his own head. He could recall when novice magicians would perform tricks for the children. With no one living in fear for their gifts and happy. Before all the prejudice seeped into the hearts of the people and everyone believed in good faith. How much stronger the armies were when it came to fighting magical beasts because they had sorcerers among their ranks. How instead of birds you would see young dragons helping to train their new lords. Their scales, vibrant flashes of color in the endless blue of the sky above. Gaius closed his eyes and breathed a deep and heavy sigh out of his nose. How beautiful old Camelot was. There was a sound of running footsteps and Gaius straightened himself up. His ward came bounding around the corner. Blue eyes and goofy grin and all.  
“Is this what you forgot Gaius?” he asked while presenting a small vial of medicine.  
“Yes. Thank you, my boy. Now come along we’re running behind.” Gaius responded. The boy smiled even bigger and dove into his bag of never-ending questions. Ones Gaius was happy to answer. Knowledge leads to wisdom after all. He had seen how much Merlin had grown in the short time he had been in Camelot. He was on the fast track to being the man Gaius knew he could be. Merlin or Emrys or whoever. Gaius had seen enough in the lad to know he was destined for greatness. Merlin continued to ramble on, something about big headed prats throwing their weight around. A smile ran across Gaius’s face. Maybe he would get to see the world he used to know again after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Also, so I said that there weren't a lot of stories from Gaius's point of view but actually that could go for anyone. I have decided to also make a story from other POVs you don't normally see. If there is a point of view you want me to try then let me know. 
> 
> And if any of you need an idea for a story I would like to see more Musical Merlin stories in the same time frame as in the show. This is just a side thing but yes I need more musical merlin. Plus, more animal transformation stories. ^-^


End file.
